Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) has a well-established strategic management planning process and formally produced five-year strategic and financial plans since 1985. These result in rolling five-year recruitment, resource development, and implementation plans which, after review by the Center's External Advisory Board, are approved by the Center Board of Directors. As part of the change in Center leadership during the current CCSG cycle, a comprehensive strategic planning process was launched under the direction of Associate CCSG Director for Academics J. Robert Beck, Wl.D. This is discussed fully in this section of the grant as well as in the Overall Description of the Cancer Center and Developmental Funds sections. The plan incorporates Center mission, vision, and values, as well as 13 Strategic Objectives. Targeted recruitment to each of the five CCSG Research Programs and a balance of individual investigation and team science are Critical Success Factors for the two Discovery Objectives in the Plan. No CCSG funds are requested for this planning effort. CCSG funds are requested for two aspects of our evaluation efforts. First, we seek support for our six external advisory boards, five of which provide review and advice to each of our scientific Programs. The sixth, the President's External Advisory Board, is comprised of national leaders in cancer research and NCI designated Cancer Center directors. These External Advisory Boards have been actively involved in our decisions to reconfigure existing or develop new Shared Facilities. They also provide advice on reconfiguration of existing CCSG Programs as well as the balance of team science and individual investigation. The second request is for partial support for our annual daylong Scientific Retreat where members from all five Programs and our clinical investigators meet and discuss opportunities for translational research as well as a broad-range of cancer-related scientific collaborations.